A Rose of The Times
by loob88
Summary: Hermione is abandoned at Malfoy Manor by Ron and Harry. She and Draco escape. But what happens next? Read on to find out... (Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

"Looks like Potter wasn't there to save you."

I blinked furiously and the face of Draco Malfoy came into view.

"D-don't hurt me!" I squealed. I put my hands over my eyes protectively, shielding myself.

"Don't be stupid, Granger. Father requested for me to look after you until you were well enough to be interrogated by the Dark Lord himself. He will be arriving at Malfoy Manor tomorrow and residing until Friday, by which time you will be well enough to face his questions." The blonde growled. He lifted me up from the kitchen floor and flung me into a grey room. Inside this room, there was nothing except a door, a brown sofa (with three white cushions) and a bookshelf.

"Am I staying here?" I whimpered.

"Uh...Yeah. I'll bring you some food in after." Draco shot me a look as if to say 'shut up'. His glare was almost like a hex to the stomach.

"Now, goodbye." I growled and threw him out of the room.

0o0o0o0

A few hours after, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." I muttered. The door opened and Draco walked in, carrying a tray. On it, there was a bowl full of creamy mushroom soup. There was also a packet of powder and a glass of water.

"Add a bit of that water to the powder and you get mashed potatoes and gravy. Father said I had to stay with you while you ate to make sure you didn't vomit anything up. He thinks you're...Now...What's the word...Oh, yes. Bulimic. Or is it anorexic? I don't know...Anyway, I have to admit that I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier. It's just that...Ever since the first year at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord put a spell on me so I mistreated all muggleborns and their friends. Now I'm older, the spell's slowly fading away. Speaking of the Dark Lord, I think he'll be pleased to see you. Remember, he arrives tomorrow." The blonde sighed.

"T-thanks for this food." I half-smiled. Draco helped me raise the spoon to my lips, making sure I didn't drop any soup.

"It's OK. Anyway, I'm bringing some stuff down and staying with you until you leave Malfoy Manor. I'll make sure you get enough food. After all, it doesn't look like Potter and the ginger rat took care of you." He grunted.

"They didn't bother. They...Well, sometimes I think they didn't care. I was the one out of the trio that they cared less about. I was...How do you say...The one who had the blame for what they did." I let out a sigh. I took a sip of the water, then poured the rest into the packet. Almost at once, the powder turned into a huge pile of mashed potatoes covered in rich gravy.

"Psst...Don't tell Dad I used Muggle stuff. He found it in Mom's cabinet and tried to dispose of it magically, but it didn't work. I stole it and brought it to you." Draco whispered. I smiled at this gesture.

"You going to get your stuff now?" I asked. He nodded, then vanished.

_Probably apparated._ I thought.

Then, confirming my thoughts, he reappeared.

Only, this time, he was carrying loads.

0o0o0o0

"Why have you brought two suitcases down?" I enquired.

"Well...I HATE the Dark Lord, as strange as it may sound. And I have a plan so we can escape. Tonight. You see, father and mother will be attending a party tonight and they do not wish for me to attend. They are leaving at 6 PM. I have a spare set of keys. We leave at six-thirty. I need to cut your hair and put you in male clothing so I can sneak you out. I'll tell the guards that you're one of my friends and I'm dropping you off at home. You'll be riding with me on my Firebolt. Once we land, wherever that may be, I'll put a charm on the area so nobody can see us or the tent. Oh, and, before we go, I'll need to use an unbeautifying potion on you. It makes you look like a boy. That's the only way the guards will believe me. By the way, the green suitcase is yours. It has your male outfit to leave the Manor in and the rest...Well, you look about the same size as my mother, so I stuffed some of her clothes in. Bras, undies, dresses...The lot. You'll need to get changed now and I'll give you the potion at about 5:45. You mind me being in the room while you get changed?" Draco sighed.

"Nah. I'm used to Harry and Ron ogling me." I muttered. I changed quickly, then looked at the tray. There was still a bit of mash left, so I stuffed it into a small plastic bag that I found on the couch.

"You know, you look quite...Handsome in a Wimbourne Wasps t-shirt and jeans." Draco sniggered. I shot him an angry look, then looked at the clock.

"It's 5:45!" I chirped. Draco passed me a small bottle of blue liquid, which I drank. I turned to face the blonde boy and he smiled.

"You look like a boy." He smiled.

"Well, then." I grinned.

"Step one is complete."


	2. Always the Gentleman

"I'm taking a friend back to his house."

Draco barked at the guard, who pressed a button. I clambered onto Draco's firebolt and with a whoosh, we set off into the sky. I clutched onto his t-shirt as we went several feet in the air.

"Flying was never one of my favourite things." I muttered.

"Shut it, Hermione, and keep an eye on the suitcases." Draco grunted. I turned around to look at the suitcases, which appeared to be hanging onto the Firebolt for dear life. They did this even more so as we came to land.

Right in the middle of an abandoned field.

0o0o0o0

Draco got off the Firebolt first. I got off last, trembling and quivering. I removed the suitcases, and Draco opened his. I helped him pull out the tent, which opened up by itself.

"Ivisibilium Structuram!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the tent.

_Oh crap!_ I thought. _I left my wand!_

But a quick rummage through my pockets told me otherwise.

"Found your wand then? That's good. Now, go inside the tent. I'm just gonna check and see if there's anyone who wanted to follow us." Draco smirked.

"And I had better send Harry a patronus. I know he abandoned me, but I still need to let him know I'm OK." I replied.

"You want to send him a patronus after all he put you through? Crikey, you're soppy. Send it tomorrow, if you must. You need some rest." The blonde sighed. I nodded, then crawled inside the tent.

0o0o0o0

It was decorated in classic world cup style-neat and practical. The bedrooms were both snowy-white from the top to the tail, and the one other room, the kitchen, was just a grey-carpeted space with a stove inside.

"Why's there a stove there if you can't light it?" I muttered, realising the fact that it couldn't be a stove due to the lack of gas or electricity.

"You have to ignite it magically." Draco muttered. He cast a spell on it and it began to work. He produced some pork sausages from his pockets (don't ask how he got muggle food, I didn't know either) and started to fry them in a frying pan I didn't know was there.

"Mmm...Sausages!" I grinned.

"How many, Hermione? There's ten in this pack." Draco smiled back.

"I'll have 5." I shrugged. I watched as Draco chopped my 5 sausages into little chunks and put them on a yellow plastic plate. He gave me a pink plastic _Baby's First Fork_ to go with it.

"Thought it might be easier for you." The blonde smiled. I smiled back, then ate all of my food. He ate his, too.

"Let's put some light in the place. It's getting dark out." He grinned.

"No. We don't want to attract any attention from the muggles, do we?" I sighed, looking out from the tent. Hundreds of other tents were their, but their muggle owners seemed oblivious to the great whacking wizard tent in front of them. All they could see was a _do not camp in this area_ sign and some barbed wire around the invisible tent.

"You've done a great job on this, Draco." I smiled.

"Thanks." He grinned back. He squeezed my thumb as he did so.

Then the tent was filled with light.

0o0o0o0

"So, I suppose you wanna get changed into something now. The potion's worn off on your face. You look like regular Granger. In your suitcase, there should be a couple of nighties. My father _always_ makes my mother wear nighties. She has ones for every day of the year. Clothes, books, TV and furniture are the only truly muggle things in Malfoy Manor. Your bedroom's the one on the right. I'll give you a bit of modesty tonight." The blonde sighed.

_Malfoy_, I thought.

_Always the gentleman._


	3. Kiss the Chef

The next morning, I was awoken by the smell of breakfast.

"I conjured it myself." Draco smiled. He was in a t-shirt and jeans, both of which were covered by a white apron saying _Kiss The Chef_.

"OK, OK. I get the picture. You want me to get some proper clothes on and get eating." I muttered. He nodded.

It was only then that I realised I had fallen asleep in his room.

0o0o0o0

"I bet you want to send a patronus to scarface and the ginger ninja." The blonde grunted.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Don't bother. I will. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Draco shouted. His patronus-which, surprisingly, was a lamb-went flying off to Harry Potter.

Just then, the reply came back.

_Dear Hermione and Draco,_

_How are you? _

_I want you to meet me at Gringott's in Diagon Alley today. Ron will not be attending._

_From Harry_.

I stood, open-mouthed.

"Should we go?" I muttered.

"No. He's trying to split us up from our supplies. And, father will expect me to be hiding in Diagon Alley. Either that or Knockturn Alley. It's unsafe for us to go skulking anywhere. We need to keep in our tent at all times." Draco replied. He got a comb from his suitcase and began brushing his hair. He threw the comb over to me when I was finished, so I could brush my hair. My wrists still hurt, and my hair was caked with blood, so brushing was a struggle, but Draco came up behind me and helped me.

"Thanks." I smiled, snuggling into his chest. He ruffled my hair playfully, then sat down on a beanbag which had popped up from nowhere overnight.

"I redecorated the room. Father made all the rooms bland and practical. Now, they're fun and bright. I turned yours green, and mine blue. You have a proper bed now, not a dull white one. But you can still sleep in my room any time you want. Come and sit by me if you want. There should be another beanbag in the room." He grinned.

"O-ok. I mumbled, then dragged the other beanbag up to sit by him. I smiled as I felt the soft material sink under my weight. I was so fragile, yet I felt so full and heavy now.

"Have I put on weight?" I asked.

"Nah, you're still as skinny as you were when I...Uh...Saved you. But that doesn't make you any less attractive." Draco sigh-smiled.

Then, I instantly knew he regretted being my tormentor.

**A/N: I had heard of some writers putting mini Story Competitions at the end of their stories, so I had an idea:**

**Write me a story with the plot being:**

**Draco is a new student at Hogwarts, and Hermione is his Potions teacher. The two fall in love.**

**Ok? Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far :)**


End file.
